


Question 38

by Darkmirror



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Characters answering fan questions, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dildos, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hard Core Crack, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Merlin and Arthur banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: "What is the weirdest thing you would sign?""A dildo""What!?"The whole crew is together to answer fan questions and one question gets a rather intriguing response. Crack/humor.
Kudos: 16





	Question 38

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this fic is a complete 180 from any of my other fics lol. It’s a crack/humor fic that jumped me out of nowhere and demanded to be written:) It’s funny and slightly gross but hopefully you all will like it.   
> This is based in an AU where the characters are present day and are answering fan questions via chatroom.

Question 38:

What is the weirdest object you would ever sign?

**Arthur:** A dildo.

**Merlin:** Seriously? That’s what pops into your head? 

**Gwen:** Arthur!

**Elyan:** It is weird.

**Gwen:** Elyan!

**Morgana:** New? Or used?

**Everyone:** …………….

**Morgana:** What?! Don’t tell me none of you thought it

**Percival:** Didn’t think it

**Gwen:** Same

**Merlin:** New

**Gwen:** What!

**Morgana:** Thank you Merlin

**Merlin:** What? I’m just saying if I had to sign one I’d want it new

**Leon:** Same. If I had to sign one, I mean!

**Arthur:** For once I agree with the idiot

**Merlin:** You can’t agree with yourself Arthur

**Arthur:** Merlin!

**Lancelot:** No comment

**Elyan:** New I suppose

**Gwen:** You all are horrible!

**Gwaine:** Used;)

**Everyone:** ……………

**Arthur:** That is disgusting Gwaine

**Gwaine:** You all were giving your opinions. That’s mine;)

**-Gwen signed off-**

**Percival:** Gross dude.

**Lancelot:** Next time keep it to yourself

**Merlin:** R u guys really surprised?

**Elyan:** Yes. I had hoped he had more class then that

**Gwaine:** Really?

**Arthur:** Not at all

**Gwaine:** Shove it Princess

**Arthur:** Stop calling me that!!

**Morgana:** Children…

**Leon:** Some things never change

**Gwaine:** Would you prefer Queeny:)

**Arthur:** NO!

**Merlin:** Hahahahahahahah

**Arthur:** Shut up Merlin!

**Lancelot:** So the final tally so we can move on…please!

**Morgana:** fine…

**Leon:** Morgana did you vote?

**Gwaine:** No she did not! What’s your vote My Lady:)

**Morgana:** New. All the way

**Gwaine:** Boooring

**Merlin:** Percival didn’t vote either

**Gwaine:** The Giant didn’t?!

**Percival:** Gwaine….

**Arthur:** Nope. Percival what’s your vote?

**Gwaine:** Shit! He really didn’t!

**Percival:** If I had to then it would be new

**Elyan:** Good vote:)

**Gwaine:** Uggghhhh

**Leon:** The tally?!!

**Morgana:** Final tally is….New- 6 votes. Used- 1 vote

**Gwaine:** :)

**Morgana:** and 2 no votes

**Arthur:** Who were the no votes?

**Leon:** You could no vote…

**Lancelot:** Yep.

**Morgana:** Lance and Gwen since she signed off

**Gwaine:** Figures

**Lancelot:** There a problem with that

**Merlin:** Let’s move on to the next question!

**Leon:** Great idea

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeaaahhhh so I'm curious to hear thoughts on this lol. If you've gotten this far I hope you enjoyed:)   
> Kudos and/or comments are much appreciated!:))


End file.
